kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Conteúdo removido na série Kingdom Hearts
No processo de desenvolvimento de um jogo, muitas ideias são descartados como inviáveis, por uma razão ou outra. No entanto, se a idéia torna distante o suficiente no processo de desenvolvimento, algumas coisas ainda podem ser encontradas misturadas no produto final, ou em trailers. A lista a seguir abrange grande parte deste conteúdo removido. Não é global, e centra-se nos elementos mais interessantes. Conteúdo proeminentemente removido '' Kingdom Hearts Bahamut Summon Bahamut foi originalmente planejado para aparecer como uma summon de ''Kingdom Hearts, mas foi removido antes que o jogo foi lançado. Através de códigos, o item Bahamut pode aparecer no menu de summons e pode ser selecionado. No entanto, uma vez que não há nada sobre o disco do jogo para executar, o jogo irá travar quando escolhido. Disney Castle Como visto no trailer beta do jogo, Disney Castle foi originalmente definido para aparecer como um mundo jogável em Kingdom Hearts. Removido por motivos desconhecidos, o mundo ainda pode ser acessado via códigos, como as áreas do mundo existir a partir de cenas do jogo de abertura. Crumbling Island Uma área conhecida como Crumbling Island era para aparecer no End of the World como o cenário para a batalha final entre Sora e Riku antes de Ansem. Ele aparece como um resto de Destiny Islands, consumido pela escuridão. '' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dive of the Heart Uma imagem de uma revista mostra que o Dive of the Heart foi feito para aparecer em ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, provavelmente como uma memória de piso fabricado em Castle Oblivion, mas foi descartada. Deep Jungle e Jungle King Deep Jungle foi definida para aparecer no jogo - como uma screenshot inicial do jogo testemunha - como também sua Keyblade, Jungle King, como uma carta, mas foi removido devido a Disney ser incapaz de garantir os direitos de usar Tarzan em trabalhos futuros. ''Kingdom Hearts II Edge of Ultima e Detection Saber Através da utilização de um dispositivo de trapaça, duas paletas diferentes da '''Ultima Weapon' podem ser obtidas em Kingdom Hearts II. Estes são "Edge of Ultima", uma versão do original Ultima Weapon com uma aparência mais bugada, e o "Detection Saber", uma troca de cores do original, só que um pouco maior. Quando essas Keyblades são acessados no menu de itens de Sora, nenhuma imagem das Keyblades são mostrados, apenas os ícones do mapa. Formas alternativas de Xemnas Em sua batalha final, Xemnas foi originalmente destinado a utilizar duas formas diferentes do World of Nothingness; , que é humanóide e tem uma coroa oportunamente adornado com o símbolo dos Nobodies, e , um tronco cravado em fusão com uma criatura parecida com um centauro. '' Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Buzz Lightyear e Woody Summons '''Buzz Lightyear' e''' '''Woody, os personagens da série Toy Story, da Pixar, estavam previstos para aparecer como nova summon em ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Seus modelos aparecem dentro do jogo final, embora sem texturas. '' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days '' Sprites do Perfil e Mundo de Pinóquio '''Pinocchio's World foi originalmente definido para aparecer em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, mas acabou por ser retirado devido a restrições de espaço. O mundo teria incluído Pinocchio (como um humano) e Gepetto, bem como os vilões,Honest John e Gideon do filme original. O perfil de sprites para os personagens ainda aparecem no código do jogo final. Paletas de Keyblades Paletas de Midnight Roar e Twilight existem em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days dados do jogo, mas não aparecem como armas comuns. Inimigo Alterado O Darkside era pra aparecer em Beast's Castle ao invés de Dark Follower. Gear Wing e Wind Maker A era para ser um ataque aéreo com a Keyblade quando o é equipado. No entanto, tanto a Keyblade e Gear acabaram por serem cortadas e aparência do Wind Maker é dado a Leviathan. '' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Light Seeker Uma versão da Kingdom Key D, a , foi criado para ser uma Keyblade equipável por Ventus. Pode ainda ser equipada com o uso de um dispositivo de cheat na versão japonesa. Jungle Book Jungle Book foi originalmente definido para aparecer como um mundo jogável no jogo, mas foi removido. O mundo ainda pode ser acessado através do uso de cheat codes. Áreas de mundos Alguns mundos tem áreas que são inacessíveis para alguns dos personagens na versão final do jogo. Exemplos incluem Ventus lutando no pátio do castelo de Castle of Dreams, que foi removido devido à história e Terra na casa de campo em Dwarf Woodlands e da ponte do castelo em Enchanted Dominion, que foi removida para fins de enredo também. Aparência de Aqua A parte traseira da roupa de Aqua foi deixada ambígua durante algum tempo devido ao criador da série, Tetsuya Nomura ter dúvidas na sua finalização. Até meados de 2009, a volta foi deixada exposta até que o jogo foi lançado oficialmente, em que apenas a parte traseira superior foi exposto devido à censura. Além disso, o cabelo e olhos de Aqua eram de um tom escuro de azul. Pleakley Pleakley do filme Lilo & Stitch foi criado para fazer uma aparição. Seu modelo ainda está em jogo é a codificação, embora sem texturas. Categoria:Elementos e funções do jogo